There are different types of buses that handle the interfaces between modules in an FPGA architecture, and different types of buses that allow data to flow from an FPGA to memory. For instance, industry standard buses provide a series of cores (i.e., pre-built FPGA modules). However, the pre-built FGPA modules lack a high volume point-to-point bus. For example, the buses are not designed to transmit data from module to module without reducing throughput of memory access. Further, the complexity of the buses slows the processing of data, which results in a slower throughput.